<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme Some Sugar by lologoblens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837182">Gimme Some Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens'>lologoblens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Diabetes, F/F, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catra takes Adora home after meeting her at the club she expects to be in for a good night. What she does <em>not</em> expect is to wake up in the middle of the night to a near stranger rooting through her refrigerator...loudly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Catradora to reread</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gimme Some Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is explained in the story too but just to avoid confusion; a CGM (or continuous glucose monitor) is a lil device roughly thumb sized that you wear on your tum which sends blood glucose readings to your phone at regular intervals.<br/>Also, when they say 'shugs' it's like, short for sugars so let that inform the pronunciation for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, please tell me you’re not wearing those jeans.” Adora looks down at herself at Glimmers comment. She looks back with a frown.</p><p>“I like these jeans.”</p><p>Her best friend rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “I do too, Adora, but they’re not <em>clubbing</em> jeans. They’re so…” Adora raises an eyebrow waiting for Glimmer to find the word. “baggy.”</p><p>She huffs a laugh. “So?”</p><p>She lets out an exasperated groan. “I know you have at least one pair of skinny jeans!”</p><p>“Of course I do, Glim. I can’t really wear tight ass jeans tonight though.”</p><p>“But you have such a <em>nice</em> ass.”</p><p>Adora laughs, flustering at the comment. “Shut up. That’s not the point. All the pockets are too tiny.”</p><p>Glimmer lifts one perfectly manicured eyebrow and her eyelid glitters under the light with a thick coat of eyeshadow. “What exactly are you planning to bring to a club that can’t fit in a small pocket? Your card, your phone-“</p><p>“My insulin.” Adora interrupts.</p><p>“Oh.” She purses her lips, clearly overruled and unhappy about it.</p><p>“Sorry Glim.”</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> it won’t fit in a little pocket? It’s the size of a pen!”</p><p>“I mean, like barely. If we weren’t going dancing, it might be fine but there’s no way it doesn’t fall out. And I really don’t want to have to check a bag. The lines are always so <em>long</em>.” It’s a little bit of an excuse, a valid one, but mostly Adora just wants to wear her comfortable jeans if she’s gonna get trashed tonight.</p><p>“Fine, fine. What shirt are you wearing then?”</p><p>“Uh….” She shifts awkwardly, not super enthused about going another round with her in house fashion guru.</p><p>“Crop top.” Glimmer argues. Adora makes a face. “Bow and I are both wearing them, we could match!”</p><p>“Glim…”</p><p>“Is this about the-“</p><p>“A little bit. Also, again, I like this outfit!”</p><p>“Your pants cover it, don’t they? And it’s a good outfit, it’s just not really a <em>club</em> outfit.”</p><p>“It is if I wear it to the club.” Adora teases, not addressing the part about the medical device attached to her stomach. Her jeans do mostly cover it, but not completely. It’s still new, she’s getting used to it.</p><p>“Whatever. Can I French braid your hair at least?” And this Adora can give on. She lets Glimmer drag her to the bathroom and sit her on the toilet. She doesn’t even complain when Glimmer pulls out the glitter spray, which seems to lift her mood to her previous levels of peppy.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Bow gets home from work. He has a quick dinner and then starts catching up to Adora and Glimmer’s pregame. When they leave the apartment, they’re tipsy, elated, and ready to dance.</p><p> </p><p>After Adora’s new favorite song (her third of the night) finishes, she gestures to the bar. Bow and Glimmer wave her off, so she weaves through the crowd to wait in line at the bar on her own. It takes ages but a few people she knows people walk by and make an attempt to chat. Mermista manages to tell her she’s there with Sea Haw before slipping away when she realizes she’s lost sight of him. Perfuma shows up with her new girlfriend-sorry, <em>not</em> her girlfriend. (Yet.) They make their excuses pretty quickly, clearly ready to dance.</p><p>After they walk away someone new steps up behind Adora. She reflexively turns to look, shifting her expression into a polite smile. It freezes in place when she sees the person behind her. It’s…she’s gorgeous. Thick dark hair, a pretty smattering of freckles across her cheeks and…oh. A <em>very</em> smug expression.</p><p>“Yes?” Adora almost groans at the sound of her voice. It’s very…husky? It’s nice is all.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>If Adora’s not mistaken, she’s watching this person fight laughter at her simplistic response. “Hi? Can I help you?”</p><p>Adora shrugs. “With what?”</p><p>And now she’s just straight up laughing. “What’s your name hot stuff?”</p><p>Thank Mara it’s dark in this club, Adora knows just how dark her face must be flushing. “Adora. Yours?”</p><p>“Catra.” She offers her hand which Adora takes with pleasure. It’s warm, soft, maybe a little sweaty. Then Catra is nodding behind her and suddenly it’s Adora’s turn to order.</p><p>She gets herself a couple shots and a mixed drink and then, in a split-second decision, adds, “And whatever she’s getting.”</p><p>Catra’s eyebrows fly and she smirks, but she steps forward to place a similar order. They get their drinks quickly, the staff clearly in a flow with how busy the night is. They slide down the bar to take their shots.</p><p>Catra holds her first up and tilts it toward Adora for a cheers. “Thanks for the drinks.”</p><p>Adora smiles, bashful over her attempt at a move. She’s not <em>not</em> forward with women. She just doesn’t typically pick up women at bars so loud they can’t have a proper conversation. Until now apparently. “Any time.”</p><p>She watches Catra down her shot and quickly follows suit. When her glass hits the counter again she winks and says, “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Unsure what to say to that Adora quickly downs her next shot, chasing with her other drink this time. “So, are you here with friends or…?”</p><p>Catra pinches her smirk between her teeth. “Sort of. I was wing womaning for a friend but seems she didn’t really need my services. Already ditched me for the girl.”</p><p>Adora feels the warmth of the heavens smiling on her. “Wanna dance?”</p><p>“Sure thing, blondie.” And with that she downs her drink, barely giving Adora enough time to do the same before dragging her out to the floor.</p><p>Catra is…she is a <em>very</em> good dancer and Adora is looking respectfully…ahem. They dance for a while with Catra making no attempt to keep a polite distance between them. At one point she turns in Adora’s arms-which is just…wow-and drags Adora’s hands to a slightly less <em>friendly</em> place on her own body.</p><p>A little while later she spots Bow and Glimmer, still dancing but clearly looking around the dance floor. She stares at them intently hoping they’ll feel the weight of her eyes. Eventually they must, turning to look right at her. She can tell the moment they register the reason Adora disappeared for so long. Glimmer looks like she’s laughing, and Bow sticks his fingers in his mouth for a wolf whistle Adora can’t hear.</p><p>Adora chuckles and it catches Catra’s attention. She follows her sightline and then turns in her arms, wrapping her own around Adora’s neck. She stands on her toes to talk into her ear and tugs lightly on Adora’s braid. It sends a shiver down her spine. “Your friends?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You need to go talk to them?” Adora shakes her head before she’s even finished which seems to amuse her. “Cool. I think I wanna pause, get some water. Work for you?”</p><p>“Probably a good idea.” Catra smiles and steps back, taking one of Adora’s hands to drag her toward the water pitcher.</p><p>In the slightly less dim lighting Adora can see that Catra’s eyes are bright and a little glassy, her cheeks flushed. She hands Adora a cup which she thanks her for, then eyes her over the top of her own water. She has a mischievous look on her face that, frankly, is sending Adora places.</p><p>They finish their waters and then…linger. Adora thinks about asking Catra about herself. Or asking if she’s having a good time. Or if she wants to look for her own friends at any point. Instead, what she comes up with is, “Photobooth?”</p><p>Catra startles and laughs. “What?”</p><p>Backtracking sounds…hard? Adora realizes she’s probably a little drunk. Anyway, probably best to barrel ahead now, right? “Uh…would you want to?”</p><p>Catra eyes her up and down for a second then says, “Sure. But first I think we both need another glass of water and another shot. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal!” Adora grins.</p><p>Adora passively wonders if Catra’s a top. She sure seems to like taking the lead, pulling Adora over to the bar for their next round of drinks as soon as they’ve each chugged another glass of water. She gets them this time and holds Adora’s eyes when they toss them back.</p><p>“Alright!” Catra claps her hands together and for whatever reason, it makes Adora giggle. “Photobooth?”</p><p>“Photobooth.” Adora confirms. This time she takes charge and pulls Catra behind her. Adora’s not a top herself, at least not exclusively, but she can get the job done.</p><p>Their timing is excellent, and another couple is exiting when they walk up. Adora slips in and pulls Catra with her, landing the other woman more on her lap than anything. Catra drags the curtain closed and Adora figures out the whole…card reader…<em>situation</em>.</p><p>If she wasn’t drunk before, she is after that last shot. Made brave by a combination of inebriation and Catra agreeing to this at all, Adora tugs Catra fully into her lap. She squeaks but allows it, leaning back into Adora’s chest. When she turns her head to offer a smile the look is so serene, so ardent, it makes Adora’s heart clench. She’d like to stay in this moment forever, exploring the constellations of freckles on Catra’s cheeks and the stars swirling in her eyes.</p><p>And then the flash shocks them both. Catra blinks and then laughs. “You started it?”</p><p>Adora pulls a face. “I guess so?”</p><p>Catra laughs harder. The flash goes again. Catra sobers and smirks at her. “Dummy. What, you get distracted or something?”</p><p>“Yep, pretty much.”</p><p>The honest answer softens Catra. She leans in closer, staring Adora down. It’s the first time she realizes her eyes aren’t the same color. And they <em>burn</em>, like fire and ice, hot and cold, goosebumps and sweat. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“You’re gorgeous.” The flash goes mostly unnoticed by them both.</p><p>Catra swallows visibly. She leans in even closer. Her eyes slide down Adora’s face, then flick back up. “Adora?” she says so gently, her voice is barely audible over the song still playing in the club.</p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Adora doesn’t bother answering, and the final flash pales in comparison to the fireworks setting off between them.</p><p>It’s not a gentle first kiss. It’s drunken passion. It’s the culmination of every swing of Catra’s hips back on the dance floor. It’s…the single hottest moment of Adora’s entire life. Catra lifts off Adora’s lap, never pulling away, only to shift to straddling her on the tiny bench seat. She gasps into her mouth at the move.</p><p>Then Catra does pull back seemingly just to gloat, smirking down at her. Adora waits, impatiently, to see what she’ll do next. After letting Adora’s anticipation build to new heights, she dives in for her neck. It makes her bite her lip in an attempt to keep in a moan. Catra kisses her harder, nipping at the side of her neck.</p><p>Adora’s hands drift and, well, she quickly finds out Catra isn’t wearing a bra under her crop top. Soon she isn’t the only one muffling sounds of pleasure. Adora slides her shaking hands down to Catra’s hips. And, despite every ounce of desire in her body pleading for <em>more</em>, she pushes her away.</p><p>Catra blinks like Adora’s just woken her up from a cozy cat nap. “You want to get out of here?”</p><p>Catra goes from sleepy kitten to Cheshire cat in a flash. “Fuck yeah. My place?”</p><p>Adora nods eagerly. Some part of her mind is miraculously present enough to say, “I should tell my friends. So they don’t freak.”</p><p>Catra pouts but nods. “Yeah, I guess I should let Scorpia know.”</p><p>Adora laughs. “Wait, like Perfuma’s Scorpia?”</p><p>Catra forgets her poutting easily and smirks, shaking her head. “Damn, why’s the queer community such a small town?”</p><p>“Ha! Dunno. Um, but…not to like, have a totally one track mind or anything-“</p><p>“To be fair, it’s a…” She looks Adora up and down lazily, lasciviously. “<em>really</em> fucking good track.”</p><p>Now it’s Adora who’s smirking. “Right. Meet out front in five?”</p><p>Catra grimaces. “Realistically? Make it ten. Scorp’s protective, I might have to talk her out of demanding a picture of your driver’s license or you social or something.”</p><p>Adora frowns. “She can add me on insta or something if it’ll make her feel better.”</p><p>Catra laughs so hard she almost loses her balance and falls off Adora’s lap. “Security number, babe, not your fucking insta.”</p><p>She snorts. “Oh, yeah, she can’t have that.”</p><p>“I figured.” She pecks Adora on the lips. It dazes her and Catra seems very aware of what she’s done. “Ten minutes, let’s go.”</p><p>They climb out and Adora smiles sheepishly at the couple waiting to go in after them. They look like they’re stifling laughter and Adora figures maybe they were in there longer than she realized. Or they were louder than she realized. Either option is enough to make her flush.</p><p>Catra disappears easily in the crowd and Adora realizes in that moment that Catra must be like, at least a head shorter than her. For no real reason it makes her chuckle to herself as she moves to go and look for her friends. At the last second, she remembers their pictures and darts back. She hastily sticks it in her wallet and finally goes to look for her friends.</p><p>She finally finds them in line for the bathroom. Both Bow and Glimmer look thoroughly amused.</p><p>“Well, well, well, look who it is.” Glimmer teases.</p><p>Bow nudges her side with an elbow and adds, “Looks like someone made a <em>friend</em>.”</p><p>“Where’d miss thing run off to anyway?”</p><p>Adora bites her lip. “Yeah, so, I’m gonna go.”</p><p>Glimmer laughs incredulously and Bow smiles but there’s a hesitance to it. “That’s not usually your vibe, Adora.” He points out. “Are you sure about this? You’ve been drinking.”</p><p>Adora gives the question it’s due, seriously considering. She tries at least. Mostly what she thinks about is the feeling of Catra’s warm breath across her neck, her <em>teeth</em>. And about how she can be feeling that again <em>so soon</em>. “She’s,” She nods vigorously. “I’m sure. But thanks for looking out for me.”</p><p>Bow stares her down another minute. She must pass whatever inspection he’s conducting because after a minute he nods and smiles again. “Okay. Have fun.”</p><p>“Call us tomorrow!” Glimmer instructs forcefully. “Both to prove you’re alive and so we can get brunch…and details.”</p><p>Adora laughs and rolls her eyes but agrees easily. “Sounds good. Thanks for being chill about me like, ditching you.”</p><p>Glimmer shrugs. “Not like you left us alone. Plus, like, she’s hot. Shoot your shot while you can.” Bow nods along somberly.</p><p>“Oh! She knows Scorpia.” Adora’s not really sure why she’s telling them, but it is kinda funny.</p><p>“That actually makes me feel way better about you going home with a stranger.” Bow laughs. “Scorpia’s a sweetheart, I can’t imagine she hangs out with any serial killers.”</p><p>“Totally.” Adora shifts from side to side a second then darts forward for a quick group hug. “Okay, bye!”</p><p>She navigates her way outside and looks to the right. Then to the left. And there’s Catra, leaned against the wall with one foot propped up against it, scrolling through her phone and smoking a joint. She looks up slowly when Adora comes to stand in front of her.</p><p>“Hey.” She offers her joint. “You want?”</p><p>“Sure, thanks.” Adora takes a couple hits then passes it back.</p><p>“Ubers are kinda slow tonight, so I ordered one when I got out here. Should be like five/ten more minutes.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Adora smiles and leans in, bracing an arm on the wall next to Catra’s head. She moves into her space. “For inviting me over too.”</p><p>Catra smirks. She takes a hit then holds the j to Adora’s lips so she can do the same. They keep eye contact even when each woman turns her head slightly to exhale so they aren’t blowing smoke in each other’s faces. “It’s not totally magnanimous.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Adora’s expression mirrors her partner’s.</p><p>She hums, eyeing Adora up. Eye fucking her even. She stubs the joint out on the wall and flicks the spent filter into a nearby bin. “Oh yeah. I have a feeling I’m gonna reap <em>plenty</em> of benefits.”</p><p>Adora can’t suppress her shiver and Catra snickers. Adora levels her with a look. She leans in closer and presses a slow, gentle kiss to Catra’s neck. Catra hums again, all playfulness gone from the sound. This time it’s much more…wanton.</p><p>Adora pulls back. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Catra exhales a laugh, the sound shaking at the tail end. “Where the fuck is this uber?” She growls, looking away from Adora to check her phone. “Two minutes.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Adora leans into her neck again. “And how far is your place?”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Catra?” Adora lifts the free hand that’s been hanging by her side to grip Catra’s hip firmly.</p><p> “Like ten, maybe fifteen minutes.” The end of the last word pitches up when Adora’s hand slides back to her ass. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Adora chuckles into her neck, then moves in to kiss it. She doesn’t hold back this time.</p><p>“Adora?” Her voice comes out as a whine and Adora chuckles again. “Car. Here. Car is here.”</p><p>And that’s one of very few things that could get Adora to pull away right now.</p><p>The ride is…long. Twelve minutes in total but Catra’s hand on Adora’s leg makes it feel infinitely longer. She trails it up and down in a hypnotizing circuit, always going just high enough to make Adora ache but never quite high <em>enough</em>. <em>Soon</em>, she reminds herself, <em>so soon</em>.</p><p>They pull up to an apartment building that is, for the most part, unremarkable. Looks like each unit has a little balcony which is cool. Adora wonders if Catra uses hers for apartment gardening or if she’s more of a ‘throw a lawn chair out there and maybe use it’ kind of person. Catra doesn’t leave her much time to think about it, letting them into the building quickly and then pulling her up a flight of stairs to the second floor.</p><p>Adora’s hands land on her hips while she’s unlocking the door to her place. Catra turns her head at the move, peeking back at her. “Eager, are we?”</p><p>Adora’s too turned on and too tipsy to be anything but honest. “Mmh, very.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, okay. Okay.” With shaking hands, she manages to finish her task. Once inside, Catra locking the door behind them, Adora wastes no time in crowding her by the door. She turns and smiles at her. She moves her arms around Adora’s neck and pulls her closer. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.” And that seems to be enough small talk for them both. They kiss like their lives depend on it. Adora’s hands are firm on Catra’s hips. They slide down to her thighs. Then she hikes her up, wrapping Catra’s legs around her waist and pining her against the door with her hips. Catra gasps at the move and kisses her with even more fervor.</p><p>She grinds her hips against Adora and they both moan into each other at the pressure. Catra’s lips slide. Kissing her cheek, nipping at her jaw, pulling hard enough at her neck to leave a mark. Adora is already about to lose it.</p><p>“Bedroom?” She manages to ask.</p><p>“Down the hall.” Catra mumbles against her skin. “On the left.”</p><p>Adora makes it there, knees growing weaker with every step. She promptly drops Catra onto the bed, crawling in and over her immediately after. Catra yelps at the drop, rolling her eyes despite a wide grin. Her hands grab the back of Adora’s neck, fingertip slipping past her hairline and scratching lightly. Adora groans and Catra’s chest puffs with pride.</p><p>“Hey Adora.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Catra’s hands drift, running over her shoulders down to grip her biceps. “So, I couldn’t help but notice you’re pretty strong.”</p><p>And okay, maybe Adora’s a little cocky about it. “No big.”</p><p>She gives Adora’s arms a squeeze and Adora flexes into it. Catra can tell and snorts at the move. “Wow, can’t believe I invited a dumb jock into my bed.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Adora’s been bracing on both arms but shifts all her weight to one then. Her left hand trails down, over her chest, down her belly-soft and exposed by her crop top, and down over the fly of her jeans. “Me neither, lucky me I guess.”</p><p>Catra moans at the contact and squeezes her eyes shut. “Fuck, that feels so good, babe. I just-“ She groans and Adora’s brow furrows, her hand receding. Catra grabs her arm to stop her retreat. “I have to fucking pee. Like, so bad.”</p><p>“Oh.” Adora laughs and pulls back. “Yeah, you should do that then.”</p><p>Catra juts out her bottom lip and grumbles, “Don’t wanna.”</p><p>Another snicker escapes Adora. “Yeah, well. I should probably go after you anyhow.” And with that she rolls off Catra and onto her back.</p><p>Catra huffs, then sits up and looks back at her regretfully. She points a finger at her. “Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Adora props one hand behind her head and holds up three fingers with the other. “Scout’s honor.”</p><p>Satisfied, Catra scurries out the door and across the hall.</p><p>Left to her own devices, Adora props herself up on her elbows. First, she takes stock of her sobriety. The room isn’t spinning but it’s not steady either. And that’s about as deep as she has it in her to look at that. Next, she surveys Catra’s room. It’s nice, simple. The bedframe is wooden with a crisp white comforter. That means Catra must be brave…<em>or</em> that she doesn’t regularly eat in bed like Adora does.</p><p>She notices that the apartment smells vaguely of incense and it makes it feel homier. There’s a few little personal touches too, a couple framed prints, piles of books on top of the dresser and lining a bookshelf in the corner, stuff like that. All in all, not a bad place to spend her night.</p><p>She looks back to the door at Catra’s return. “You still need to go?”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Adora hops to but Catra’s hand on her wrist as she passes her stops her in her tracks.</p><p>“Hurry back.” she instructs with a smoldering look.</p><p>“Mhm!” Adora squeaks, rushing out the door and across the hall at Catra’s laugh.</p><p>She doesn’t linger in the bathroom, doesn’t even take in the artwork on the walls or the color of the towels hanging on a bar across from her. Adora is a woman on a mission.</p><p>Catra is sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, waiting for her, when she returns. Adora freezes in the doorway. Her hair is already a rumpled mess and Adora gets caught up wondering just what a nest they’ll make of it by the end of the night. Her hesitance makes Catra giggle and crook a finger, beckoning her closer.</p><p>“So…” she begins once Adora is standing in front of her. “where were we?”</p><p>Adora smirks, licking her bottom lip and looking Catra up and down. “Hmm…I think we were just…about…here.”</p><p>She crawls over Catra, mouth finding her neck instantly, and picks up where she left of.</p><p>… … …</p><p>When Adora wakes up, it is to a dark room and an off feeling settled in her body. She stumbles out of the bed, it’s not her bed. Immediately she knows what’s up.</p><p>Well…not how she got in this bed, though the night is slowly returning to her. With her body though, immediately she knows what’s going on with her body. She holds up a hand in front of her face, close because the room is fucking dark as shit. And yep, that’s shaking.</p><p>Her boxers are on, undershirt too, but her jeans are…there! She scrabbles around for them in the dark and blessedly her phone is still in the back pocket. Even more miraculously, it isn’t dead. A quick look at her lock screen, which nearly blinds her, confirms what she already knew. Her blood sugar is <em>low.</em> She wonders briefly how she got all the way down to forty-five without her alert waking her or…<em>fuck</em>-there’s another woman in the bed Adora just crawled out of. Makes sense, how else would she have ended up in a random ass apartment?</p><p>First things first, she needs sugar. Then she can work out her whole…I woke up in a stranger’s house-is her name Catra? Yes, definitely Catra. Man, she was incredible. <em>Is</em> incredible. Anyway. Kitchen.</p><p>Adora creeps out of the bedroom, wincing at the creak of the door. She really hopes Catra doesn’t have any roommates. Her mind is too fuzzy for an awkward interaction like that right now. Luckily the apartment is small, no other doors that could lead to more bedrooms and the kitchen is easy to find.</p><p>Less fortunately, the fridge is pretty barren. Adora pushes around some old takeout containers, praying for just <em>a little bit</em> of juice. Her shaky hands make a mess of the whole thing, and soon there’s a half a box of chow mien on the floor. She should clean that up.</p><p>The door to the fridge gets left open for light and she starts hunting for a towel or something. The first drawer she checks bangs open and she shushes it. It doesn’t do much but, hey, she tried. She tries another drawer. The cutlery inside makes a great clatter and Adora’s knees start to feel weird. She shushes the second drawer, louder this time because apparently her last command went unheard, and decides the noodles can wait. She needs <em>sugar. </em>She checks her phone; forty-one and still dropping.</p><p>Sensing juice is a lost cause, she starts looking for creative solutions. She’s in the middle of squinting at a bottle of orange miso dressing (which has like, no carbs in it by the way) when the light flips on.</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> are you doing?”</p><p>The sudden change in light grows the spot in Adora’s vision to double its size. She pretty much can’t see for shit now, but the bright, vague silhouette of her previous night’s bedmate is pretty obvious. “Hi.”</p><p>“Fuck, are you still drunk?” She groans and Adora blinks. At this point, she can’t really feel her legs, so she drops from a crouch to just sitting cross legged on the ground. Her right knee ends up in the pile of greasy noodles and it’s only then that she remembers her mess. There might actually be a little on the bottom of her foot now she’s paying attention. Also between her toes.</p><p>She looks up to Catra, catching up to her question after a bit of a lag. “No.”</p><p>“Uh huh.” She shifts and…Adora blinks hard to clear her vision for a second. Her arms are crossed now, that was the shift. “Then explain…<em>this</em> whole…situation or whatever to me.”</p><p>“Do you have juice?”</p><p>“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Catra grumbles</p><p>Adora shakes her head no. “Or whatever, I need like, some sugar?”</p><p>“You seriously went banging around in my kitchen at five in the fucking morning because you have the munchies? You really couldn’t wait till breakfast like a normal person?”</p><p>Adora shakes her head again, trying to remain on task even as her host tries to drag her away. Focus is…hard right now. Still, she manages, “I’m not picky, I just need…” She turns back to the door of the fridge and starts rummaging around. “Is there jam in here? I can eat jam.”</p><p>“Dude, what? Gross, no.”</p><p>Adora frowns and turns back. Who doesn’t even have jam on hand? “Syrup? Hard candy? Uh…oh, soda!”</p><p>“<em>Syrup?</em>”</p><p>“I…my shugs…are low.”</p><p>“Your what? Are you sure you’re not drunk? Also, can you like, close my fridge please?”</p><p>“Huh?” Adora looks to her right and realizes what she’s doing. “Oh.” She scoots to the side and nudges the door shut.</p><p>“Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?”</p><p>“My blood sugar. I’m like…crashing pretty hard right now.”</p><p>“<em>You’re blood sugar?</em> You’re trying to <em>drink syrup</em> so you can avoid getting a little cranky?”</p><p>Adora squints her eyes and tips her head. “Did we have sex?”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Catra squeaks. “What’s that got to do with the price of eggs?”</p><p>Adora frowns again. “Nothing? Eggs don’t even have any carbs.”</p><p>“<em>I know eggs don’t even have any-</em>Ugh! It’s an expression. But no, Adora, we didn’t have sex. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Oh, you just woulda seen…my thing.” As Adora’s levels drop, her vision gets worse. She can still see how red Catra’s face turns, even if the scandalized look is a bit obscured by the bright spot on her vision.</p><p>“<em>The hell!</em> What are you talking about? And can you get off the fucking floor please?”</p><p>Adora looks at her legs. Nope, not computing. “Nuh uh, sorry. Seriously though, about that syrup.”</p><p>“Gross, no! You’re not drinking my fucking syrup.”</p><p>“So, you do have it?” Adora’s heart rate spikes. Her words are starting to slur a bit and she’s getting genuinely concerned now.</p><p>“You look fucked up. Did you fucking have a flask on you or something? There’s not even any booze in here.”</p><p>“Catra.” Adora musters all the wit she can in her current state. “I’m…I could pass out in like-“ She looks at her phone; thirty-two. Oh yeah, this is not looking good. “soon. So, like, I’m gonna need you to get me that syrup or call an ambulance.”</p><p>Catra yelps. “Are you on drugs?”</p><p>“<em>Blood sugar</em>.” Adora enunciates. Catra huffs. “I’m like…thirty…something.”</p><p>“You’re in your twenties! Unless you lied last night.” Catra continues to protest.</p><p>Running out of patience and time, Adora growls. She thrusts her phone at Catra and lifts her shirt to expose her belly, tapping the CGM transmitter attached there that’s sending her levels to her phone. “<em>I’m low</em>.” She reiterates.</p><p>Catra drops her phone. “<em>Fuck!</em>” And then she’s finally in motion. “Oh shit, fucking fuck shit!” Adora giggles at the reaction, watching Catra fly around the kitchen, digging through cupboards. She pauses half a second to point at Adora. “For the love of Mara, <em>do not</em> pass out on me.”</p><p>And then she’s back to digging. What she finally manages to dig up is <em>not</em> a bottle of syrup, but rather a pot of premade frosting. She presents it to Adora with a spoon. “Thank fuck.” is all she manages before ripping it open and shoveling it into her mouth. It’s disgusting and she can already feel her body responding to the promise of sugar in her bloodstream.</p><p>After watching Adora suck away at her spoon for a second, Catra gets moving again, far less frantic now. She finds a towel somewhere and starts scooping up the spilled Chinese food. Once it’s all thrown in the sink, she starts wiping away at the grease Adora got on herself. She giggles when Catra gets to her toes.</p><p>Her vision is slowly returning to normal as the sugar hits her system and she sees Catra look up through her eyelashes, her expression soft. “Why didn’t you just wake me up?” It’s not accusatory, but genuine.</p><p>Adora shrugs, scooping out more frosting. She’s probably had enough now, but she still feels shaky. She’ll cover later when she spikes, her insulin was still in her front jeans pocket when she dug around for her phone. “Survival mode.”</p><p>Catra hums, seeming to think that makes sense. “And how are you feeling now?”</p><p>Adora hums, and slumps back against the fridge. “Better, thanks.”</p><p>A grimace and Catra settles back on her haunches. “Sorry for being kind of a bitch.”</p><p>She shrugs again. “You didn’t know. It’s hard to string a thought together when I go so low sometimes.”</p><p>She snorts. “You were like a fucking gremlin. I thought I was being robbed when I heard you in here.”</p><p>Adora laughs right along with her. “Yeah, Low Adora is pretty much all id. Sorry for the mess.”</p><p>Her apology is waved off. “It’s whatever, glad it woke me up at least. Rude a wakeup call as it was, it was better than finding you passed out on my kitchen floor. Do you even have a medical ID or anything?”</p><p>Adora can’t help but pull a face. “I don’t really like…like dangly shit. It’s in my phone and I have a thing in my wallet. Plus, like, I have the CGM-“</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>She taps the device over her shirt. “Continuous glucose monitor. It just keeps like, a running log of my levels. Sends it to my phone.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s kinda cool.”</p><p>“It is, yeah. Nice to not have to do the finger pricks. Pricey though.”</p><p>“Ugh, the medical industry is a scam.”</p><p>Adora laughs heartily because, boy, does she know that to be true. “Yeah. Anyway. I’ve thought about getting it tattooed before but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>She shrugs, mood starting to sink. “It’s complicated.”</p><p>Catra’s hand appears on her knee, and Adora looks up to see an understanding look on her face. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’m here if you do though.”</p><p>Adora pouts a little and considers that. “Thanks. It’s not a huge deal really, it’s just…the whole thing can be like, othering enough. I don’t always want to display it, you know?”</p><p>“Makes sense. So, how are those…sorry, did you call them shugs?”</p><p>Adora snorts. “Yeah.” A peek at her phone tells her things are looking up. In fact, she’s definitely starting to spike. She’ll worry about that after a couple more hours sleep though. She’s just not sure you where she’ll be <em>getting</em> that sleep… “Um, I’m good now. You don’t have any peanut butter or like, cheese though, do you?”</p><p>Catra raises an eyebrow at the request but offers, “I have sunflower butter, does that work?”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Catra nods and fetches the jar, letting Adora just use her same spoon as she scoops out a couple table spoons. After a moment of watching Adora work her jaw she gets up to fetch her a glass of water. When she accepts it, Adora’s so grateful she could cry. She won’t pretend to be ungrateful but correcting a low on the fly like this sucks. Her mouth tastes like a sugary, thick mess. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. Can I like, ask about the sun butter though or…?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah. The protein and the fat just like, slow the sugar down or whatever. So I don’t immediately just crash again.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“Meh, I guess.”</p><p>“Done this a lot, huh?”</p><p>“Couple times.” Adora snorts.</p><p>“When did you get diagnosed anyway?”</p><p>“Like, right before I turned six.” Catra lets a long, low whistle fly. Adora smiles smugly. “Just had my twenty-year anniversary a few months back. I was gonna have a party, but it didn’t work out.”</p><p>Catra laughs and the sound is really…nice. Comfy. “Damn, well maybe next year then.”</p><p>“Oh, definitely. It’s gonna be a <em>rager</em>.”</p><p>“Well, hopefully I can snag an invite then.”</p><p>Adora softens. “I’d like that.” Silence settles between them, lasting until Adora finally gives into the question nagging at the back of her mind. “Why didn’t we? Sleep together. I feel like…I’m a little fuzzy on the end of the night but it seemed like-“</p><p>She cuts off, blushing and looking away from Catra’s face. “Like that’s the direction we were heading in?”</p><p>She looks back. Catra’s face is pretty neutral, but a smile tugs at the corner of her lips and it relaxes Adora a bit. “Basically, yeah.”</p><p>“I mean, we definitely fooled around. We got back pretty late though; I think we both just passed out before we…y’know.”</p><p>“Gotcha. Probably for the best I guess.”</p><p>“Uh, what does that mean exactly?” Fuck. Adora definitely just stepped in it with that one.</p><p>“Sorry! Just, we were drinking is all. I typically like to remember my uh…trysts with better clarity. Consent. Also, is a thing.”</p><p>Catra relaxes and the amused spark in her eye returns. Adora allows herself to relax too. “Fair point.”</p><p>Still feeling a compulsive need to explain herself, Adora continues. “I’m sure it would have been great though! Like, super fun.” Catra snorts and Adora’s face grows hotter. “What I uh-what I remember from last night was…”</p><p>“Super fun?” Catra teases.</p><p>“Well…yeah.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Catra’s expression goes predatory and she moves in closer, scooting along the tile floor. Her hand goes to one of Adora’s knees and the random pattern she starts to trace there sparks electrically. “So, how are you feeling now? Your shugs and all, you…ready to get back to bed?”</p><p>“Bed?” Adora asks, her voice tight and hope barely contained.</p><p>Catra raises an eyebrow and smirks at her. “Well, I’m certainly not gonna fuck you on the kitchen floor. Not the first time anyway.”</p><p>A shaking breath escapes Adora.  “Cool, cool, cool.”</p><p>“Adora?” Her voice is a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah?” <em>Her</em> voice is barely a squeak.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“That. Um, bed. Sounds good.”</p><p>“Great!” Catra grins wide, hoisting herself up off the floor and then dragging Adora up with her.</p><p>In mere moments Catra is backing her up to the bed until her knees hit and she’s falling onto it, pulling Catra down on top of her. It’s less sexy than she imagined and Adora grunts when Catra falls hard on her diaphragm.</p><p>“Dummy.” Catra laughs down at her.</p><p>“Hey! I’m smooth.”</p><p>“Aw, babe.” Catra brushes a stray lock of hair away from her face. “No, no you’re not.”</p><p>“Wow, okay. Aren’t you trying to seduce me right now?”</p><p>She raises a challenging brow. “Is it not working?”</p><p>Adora gulps. “No, it is.”</p><p>Catra’s responding grin is wicked. “Good.”</p><p>Their next kiss isn’t like the flashes of passion Adora remembers from the night before. It’s slow, teasing, just enough but not nearly <em>enough</em>. Catra has one hand on the bed, holding her up, and the other tangled in Adora’s hair. Adora’s go to her hips, one gripping tightly and the other bunching up her shirt. She wants it gone, if only she could pull away long enough to make that happen.</p><p>Somehow, she manages. “Shirt.” is the only explanation she has in her. And then she actually looks at the oversized tee shirt Catra has thrown over her sleep shorts. “Does that…does your shirt say ‘pspspsps’?”</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes but a faint flush gives her away. “My name is <em>Cat</em>ra, Adora. It’s a joke.”</p><p>“That is…so…<em>cute</em>.”</p><p>Catra growls. “I am <em>not</em> cute!” And then she leans back, her shirt whips off and she smirks like she’s won something. Adora just smirks right back at her.</p><p>“If you were trying to prove your point you’ve done the opposite.” she tells her.</p><p>“<em>Cute?</em>” Catra demands, gesturing at her body. “That’s really the descriptor you’re gonna go with here?”</p><p>Adora eyes her up, intensity boiling over low in her gut until it reaches her eyes. “Oh yeah.” She sits up halfway and makes eye contact with Catra’s chest. “You have very cute nipples, Catra.”</p><p>“I-“ The protest turns to a yelp when Adora sits up the rest of the way and puts her lips around one <em>very</em> cute, dusky brown nipple. And then she’s moaning, bracing one hand on Adora’s shoulder. The other twists into her hair, gripping tightly enough to <em>pull</em>. It drags a sound deep from the recesses of Adora’ brain. “Adora…”</p><p>She drags her tongue over the nipple at the sound of her name, shaking on Catra’s breath. She flicks her eyes up to Catra’s face while she kisses her way to the opposite side. Her face is flushed, mouth fallen open slightly, and she’s staring right back at her. “Hey Catra.” Adora mumbles without removing her mouth from Catra’s chest, a smile in her voice.</p><p>“<em>Hmm…</em>” The hand in Adora’s hair grips tighter. “Y-You know, if my shirt is off…”</p><p>Adora pulls away with lewd pop. “So, should we just get naked then?”</p><p>Catra gapes at her, then seems to snap to attention once more. She scrambles off Adora’s lap to pull her shorts off, letting them pool on the ground.  For her part, Adora just…watches. She’s so hot, Adora wonders for a brief second if she’s actually <em>here</em>, living in this reality. Catra is petite but lanky and <em>strong</em> looking.</p><p>“What are you staring at? Get your clothes off, Adora.” Catra demands when she catches her.</p><p>“Right.” Adora rips off her tank top and gracelessly starts on her boxers. Catra steps in to help after watching her progress with poorly suppressed giggles. And then…they’re both naked. Catra pounces.</p><p>Her lips are on Adora’s neck and she’s not sure she’ll every catch her breath. “<em>Fuck,</em> Catra…”</p><p>“Hmm…can I help you?”</p><p>Adora whimpers, fucking <em>whimpers</em>. “Uhmm…yeah, I think so.”</p><p>Catra chuckles, breath warm and humid against Adora’s neck. “And what can I do for you, babe?”</p><p>There’s no hope in holding back her whine. “I-just…<em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Catra pulls back, face smug and eyes bright, and stares intently into Adora’s eyes. “Trust me, Adora. I <em>fully</em> intend to do just that.”</p><p>“C-cool.” Adora stutters out, much to Catra’s amusement.</p><p>Catra makes no move to touch her. Beyond where their hips and legs are still pressed together and tangled on the bed that is. “You’re so hot, you know that?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Adora laughs, feeling the flush spreading across her face and down to her chest.</p><p>Catra sucks her teeth. “Nah, don’t think I will.”</p><p>“You sure? Cause I can think of one or two things your mouth could be doing to accomplish your objective.”</p><p>Far from accomplishing her goal, Adora’s attempt at sultry teasing has Catra throwing her head back with laughter. “My <em>objective</em>?” she laughs. Then she sits up, straddling her lap in a move that rubs her pussy against Adora’s. They each stifle their own moan, but the mirth in Catra’s eyes goes nowhere. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe but my point still stands.”</p><p>Catra smirks. “What? About what my mouth could be doing to-“ She chuckles to herself. “accom-“</p><p>“Fuck me. Yes.” Adora clears her throat, flustered by her own forwardness. “Please.”</p><p>“Well since you were so polite…” Catra climbs off Adora but before she can protest, she nods toward the head of the bed. “Lean back against the pillows, will you?” Adora raises an eyebrow at the request and Catra huffs good naturedly. “What? You don’t want to be comfortable when I lick your pussy?”</p><p>Adora wouldn’t know how to describe the sound she makes. It is <em>very much</em> not safe for work though. She moves quickly from her position lying perpendicularly across the bed to get comfortable propped against the mound of pillows.</p><p>Catra eyes her up like prey, moving between her legs and bending each at the knee. “Comfortable?”</p><p>“Mm hmm!” Adora nods eagerly and Catra snickers at the response.</p><p>“Good.” Her hands slide from where they rest on Adora’s knees, down to massage her thighs. She groans at the pressure, fighting to keep her eyes open and on Catra.</p><p>“Ca-Catra?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “I don’t know. I don’t-I just…” She trails off with a heaving sigh.</p><p>“Aw.” She fakes an unconvincing pout. “Worried I’m gonna make you beg?”</p><p>She seems way too pleased with the idea and Adora growls. “Catra if you don’t do <em>something</em> pretty quick here, I’m flipping this,” she gestures between them, “and then <em>I’m</em> fucking <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Her eyes darken and she licks her lips. She doesn’t seem to think that would be such a bad outcome, but Adora’s threat gets her in motion nose the less. Her kisses, nipping and sucking, down Adora’s thighs turn her into a wet, gasping mess. In moments Catra is so very close to where Adora need her.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Adora…” Her fingers grip Adora’s hips and her thumbs massage her mons, pulling the lips of her pussy apart. All thoughts in Adora’s mind cease. “You’re so sexy.”</p><p>And then her mouth is on her.</p><p>It would be hopeless for Adora to even attempt to hold back the keening whine the sensation in her clit elicits. And so she doesn’t. Nor does she try to stifle her low chanting mantra of <em>fuck, fuck, fuck</em> when Catra’s tongue finds a tortuously slow rhythm up…and down.</p><p><em>Up</em>… “<em>Catra..!</em>” Each time she reaches the top she flicks her tongue against Adora’s clit. And each time Adora feels like she could come out of her skin. “Please…more, please.”</p><p>Catra hums and the vibrations it sends through Adora’s body make her shiver. Her lips stay close enough to Adora to brush against her as she asks, “More like…fingers?”</p><p>Adora whines at the offer, propping up on her elbows to look at the woman fucking her. “I was thinking like…” she pants out her words, squeezing her eyes shut to get them out. “faster, but both is good too.”</p><p>Catra chuckles and Adora flops back at the sensation. “I think I can manage both.”</p><p>Her fingers come first, two sliding smoothly into Adora and curling <em>just so</em>. “<em>Holy…</em>” Catra chuckles again and if her cocky smirk weren’t so fucking hot, Adora might roll her eyes. As it stands, she pulls them closed again and brings one hand up to brace herself against Catra’s headboard. The other moves to card through Catra’s hair reverently. The move pulls her eyes up to Adora’s and they twinkle smugly as her tongue resumes its tortuous pace. “Ca-Cat, please.”</p><p>At long last, she gives in. Her tongue picks up is pace, no longer moving in long slow strokes. Instead Catra switches to quick, tight circles around her clit. Her fingers gradually pick up their pace, moving deeper and somehow deeper, until the two seem to match in speed and fervor. Until Adora is being well and truly fucked.</p><p>After a minute or so of this, Catra pulls her face away. Adora doesn’t mean to protest with a weak growl but, well, when her clit twitches at the change she only has so much of a choice. The hand that hand curled to grip Catra’s hair falls listlessly to the bed. Catra just snickers and quickly replaces her tongue with the thumb of her free hand.</p><p>“How ya doing, Adora?” she asks, breathless.</p><p>“Hah!” Suddenly, Catra finds a spot inside Adora she didn’t even know <em>existed</em>. “<em>Shit!</em> That’s so-there’s-<em>aha…!”</em></p><p>“Good?” Catra asks, clearly aware of the answer.</p><p>“Hmm…so…yah. I’m right…right-<em>shit</em>.” Adora cuts off, far beyond words at this point. She must get her point across though, because Catra picks up her pace…just…enough.</p><p>Adora falls off the edge, curling in on herself, shoving her hand hard enough against the headboard that it smacks into the wall with a loud thump. Her orgasm is otherwise soundless in its intensity.</p><p>“That’s it.” she hears Catra murmur distantly. “Gods, Adora, you’re so fucking beautiful. So good.”</p><p>Adora whimpers as she comes down, another wave cresting when Catra’s encouragement lines up with a stroke of her fingers which have slowed to help her ride out her pleasure. When she settles and begins catching her breath, Catra’s fingers slide out smoothly. Her hips sink ever so slightly at the loss, as if to chase after them.</p><p>“How do you feel, babe?” Catra asks softly. Feeling entirely too much to answer, Adora hums and holds her arms out. Catra chuckles but obliges, coming into her arms and holding her against her chest.</p><p>“Thanks.” Adora manages in a mumble after a few minutes have passed.</p><p>“My absolute pleasure.” Adora pulls back to blink up at her, cheeks flushed from a combination of bashfulness and exertion.</p><p>She doesn’t say anything, biting her lip and letting her hands do the talking for her. Adora holds Catra’s eyes, watching one eyebrow raise when her hand trails down Catra’s neck, over her collar bone, lower and lower…. She leans up on the elbow of her free hand and her other hand spends some time on Catra’s breast.</p><p>Her breath stutters when Adora’s thumb starts to graze lightly over her nipple. She seems to be taking the teasing as a challenge, refusing to let out any further audible response. Of course, she can’t help the flush that spreads down her body from her cheeks to her knees. Adora just smirks at the defiance, unbothered. She’s confident Catra will only be able to hold out so long.</p><p>Her hand resumes its path, flipping so her fingers lead the way. They come to the edge of the patch of hair between Catra’s legs. The tips thread through the wiry curls there, earning her another shaky breath.</p><p>“Catra?” she whispers, still holding a stare with Catra even as her eyelids droop.</p><p>“Yes, Adora?” Her voice is all careful control, hanging on by the skin of her teeth.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Catra’s eyes fly and she lets out an incredulous laugh. “Yeah, Adora,” she says at a more normal volume. “you can kiss me.”</p><p>She can only imagine how wicked her grin must look. “Great!”</p><p>The moment she crashes their lips together her hand finishes its path. Her fingers slide easily between the folds of Catra’s pussy and she swallows the breathy moan Catra releases at the touch. It’s explorative, just confident enough to not be called tentative too.</p><p>Perhaps feeling altogether too much, Catra’s lips fall from their kiss. On quiet, harsh, “<em>Fuck</em>.” and then she bites Adora’s shoulder to muffle anything else.</p><p>Adora moans at the sharp bite and finally slips one finger inside Catra. She starts slow, but not anywhere near the aching pace Catra started her off with. “Catra…” The name falls from her mouth like a reverent prayer.</p><p>“Adora!” She cries back in a much more commanding tone, pulling back to look dazedly at her face. “I swear if you don’t give me <em>more</em>…”</p><p>Adora snorts at the threat, clearly made empty by the way Catra is trembling against her. Still, she doesn’t want to tease <em>too much</em> so she adds a second finger. Catra lets out another fierce curse at the addition. Her hips rock against Adora’s hand and their breaths curl together, humid in the air between them.</p><p>The hand not supporting Catra’s head comes to cup the back of Adora’s neck. “More?” She requests after a few strokes. Adora smiles and kisses her forehead, adding a third finger and marveling at the way Catra stretches around her. Her fingers sneak beneath Adora’s hairline and scratch lightly at her scalp. That feeling combined with her absent groan of, “Good girl, it’s so good.” Pulls a deep, wanton moan from Adora’s lips.</p><p>Adora picks up her pace and Catra yelps, clutching more tightly to her neck. “How’s that, Cat? Too much?”</p><p>“If you slow down, Adora, I swear to all that is-“ Adora curls her hand so the base of her palm rubs against Catra’s clit every time she drives into her. Catra cuts herself off with a guttural moan. “Don’t…fucking…stop-<em>Adora…!</em>”</p><p>She keeps her pace steady, watching in awe as Catra’s expression morphs. Her eyes screw tightly shut and her mouth drops shut. Then her jaw snaps shut with a sharp click and she grunts out a serious of nearline unintelligible expletives.</p><p>Adora can feel it coming, so it’s no surprise when one such expletive is drawn out in a long cry. Catra’s legs clamp closed around Adora’s hand, inhibiting her movements. She continues to curl her fingers slowly, all she’s really <em>able</em> to do at this point, while Catra flies into the ether and drifts slowly back to earth.</p><p>After a minute she collapses completely, freeing up Adora’s hand and curling around her. Adora wraps her arms around her and takes to stroking her back gently. Catra hums and snuggles closer, throwing a leg over her hips.</p><p>“Don’t wanna move,” she pouts after they’ve settled fully. “but I want the blanket.”</p><p>“Hmm, we should both go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Catra grumbles at this. “No.” she answers petulantly.</p><p>Adora laughs and her mirth is enough to motivate her. She untangles herself and kisses Catra’s cheek. “Alright, well good luck with your UTI, I’m gonna pee.”</p><p>“Don’t be a bitch.” Catra complains, cracking one eye open to watch Adora climb out of her bed. “I made you cum.”</p><p>Adora pulls on Catra’s tee shirt and smirks down at her, hands on her hips. “And you did a very good job.”</p><p>Catra clamps her eyes closed again and Adora takes that as her cue to leave. When she comes back Catra is sat on the edge of the bed. She’s wearing knee high socks now, her same sleep shorts and Adora’s tank top. She’s also scowling toward the door.</p><p>Adora crosses her arms and smirks at her. “You look awfully grumpy for someone who just came as hard as you did.”</p><p>Catra snorts and rolls her eyes, standing slowly. “Do you have any idea what fucking time it is? I’m sleepy and that,” she jerks her thumb back toward the bed. “just took what little energy I had. We’re taking a nap and they <em>you’re</em> taking me out for breakfast.”</p><p>Adora raises her eyebrows, completely charmed by Catra’s early morning, post coitus irritability. “Can we snuggle?”</p><p>“Duh.” Catra says dismissively, as if Adora’s gonna miss the way her cheeks darken.</p><p>“Then you’ve got a deal.” Catra huffs and does her best to scurry off before Adora can catch sight of her grin.</p><p>Adora hops into the bed and makes herself comfortable. Catra is speedy and is backing up into her in no time. Then, just as they’re settling in, Adora’s phone squawks loudly. Catra turns onto her back and glares at her.</p><p>“Are you shitting me? Who sets an alarm before seven am? Turn that shit off.”</p><p>Adora knows that alert and grimaces. She reaches over to snooze it and answers, “I mean, lots of people set early alarms, but I can’t turn these alerts off.”</p><p>Catra raises her eyebrows in a clear, irritable, question. “What are you saying?”</p><p>“Uh, I think I’m gonna need more of that frosting if that’s cool.”</p><p>Catra looks back blankly then suddenly breaks out into a laugh. “Well shit, guess I’m gonna have to start keeping juice on hand or whatever.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Adora asks, half teasing and half over the fucking moon at the implication</p><p>“Shut up, Adora. Go get your frosting and get back here.” Adora smirks at her, letting her expression do her teasing for her. “<em>Shut up</em>, you’re like a fucking heater and I’m cold. Now get your shit before you pass out in my bed.”</p><p>“Okay!” Adora kisses her cheek then vaults over her to head to the kitchen.</p><p>Twenty minutes later she’s snuggled up against Catra, drifting off to sleep, when, “Hey Adora?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’m glad we met or whatever.”</p><p>She kisses the back of Catra’s head, pressing her kiss there for a long moment. “I’m glad we met too, Cat.”</p><p>“Hey Adora?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If you call me Cat in front of other people, I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Adora snorts and buries her face in Catra’s shoulder. “Noted.”</p><p>“Hey...Adora?” She’s almost completely asleep by this point and Adora rolls her eyes fondly.</p><p>“What is it, Catra?” She asks, a bit exasperated but no less charmed.</p><p>“I wanna…go to…Razz’s. Diner. For breakfast.”</p><p>“It’s a date.”</p><p>“Hmm…sounds nice.” She’s asleep, snoring softly, before Adora can agree. She still makes a point to tell her just how excited she is before drifting off herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you were wondering; Catra definitely uses her balcony for gardening bc I love the idea of her having that hobby as therapy.<br/>Also, everything Adora lists in the kitchen I have used to correct for a low. Jam directly from the jar is the worst imho.<br/>And if you're ever looking to pick up a diabetic here's some supah slick lines I found:<br/>https://typeonederful.com/2013/02/14/valentines-day-diabetes-pick-up-lines/<br/>My personal favorite? "Do you mind if I sit next to you? I just want to feel close to a working pancreas."😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>